The Emperor Awakens!
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Lugia tells a Plusle about the Emperor Pokemon, and his new friend goes out to awaken the beast and turn all human beings into puppets.  All Pokemon will Deevolve.  And the Emperor will destroy FireTypes.  Will Lugia be able to save the day?
1. Lugia's New Identity

"**The Emperor Awakens!"**

**Chapter One**

One day, Lugia, the great beast of the sea, realized that he did not want to be Lugia anymore.

He remembered a song from his youth: "When you wish upon a star, doesn't matter who you are, if you believe hard enough, your dreams will come true." Lugia construed this to mean that a star would be able to grant him freedom from himself.

The giant white and black Pokemon went to New Bark Town, the land where winds of new beginnings blow. He saw an eleven-year-old girl clutching a Poochyena, which he thought was strange because this was Johto and not the Ho'enn region.

Why did he come to New Bark Town? Instinct, it seemed, dictated him to come here. He was forced to endure the girl's piercing eyes, which could see right through him. Her name was Alice, Alice Tobaky. She was a student at the town's yeshiva, where Jewish children were taught that Pokemon were evil. If anybody caught her taking a stroll with the Poochyena she had got from a trade, she was sure to be chastised and punished. But she didn't care.

At first, Alice did not notice Lugia. But Poochyena did, and headbutted Alice to alert her. The little black dog was whimpering. It knew not to bark, because the girl had taught it that that would bring unneeded danger on their heels.

Look at her, Lugia thought. She's such a poor thing, probably worse off than me. Maybe I shouldn't make this wish. I mean, I'm Lugia, aren't I? Many creatures would give up their defining characteristics just to be me. It's probably just a selfish wish.

With these thoughts racing through his head, Lugia turned to leave. But he glanced skyward, and his gaze was transfixed, like someone driving past a train wreck. For, in the Heavens, the Coel—as Pokemon call it—a star with blinding light was scintillating and sparkling. It was Lugia's wish star, and it read his heart. So you don't want to be Lugia anymore? the star seemed to ask. Fine, then. You shall be Schum.

What's Scum? Lugia thought. But it was too late. His soul was being forcibly removed from his body. He wondered if he'd ever see himself again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about a Pokemon battle, Gilfried?" a young boy asked an older one, the last of whom wore a Furret-skinned cap.

"Sure, I'm up for one."

"Okay. I'll choose Magcargo. Go!" A giant slug appeared on the field, with a slow expression.

"Schum, I choose you!" Gilfried introduced his Pokemon.

Lugia looked down at his hands. They were blue. It was not a dream. He really had made a wish upon a star, and been transformed into some other Pokemon, though what it was he could not yet identify.

"Magcargo, Sludge Bomb!" The snail started making poison balls rain from the sky.

"Schum, use your Horn Drill!"

Lugia felt his forehead for a horn. He was surprised to find that he had one, ignoring the malodorous slop that was falling on his back. He stood stock-still.

"Now Magcargo, Fire Blast!" A giant X in the form of flames emerged from the snail's mouth.

"What's wrong with you, Schum? Dodge it!"

At this command, Lugia actually did try to dodge the blazing heat. But he attempted to do so in the way that Lugia would, and not whatever shameful Pokemon the star had turned him into. He was toasted.

"Gilfried, I would think you would know better than to use a Bug-Type against a Fire-Type."

"That Horn Drill would've been a one-hit knock out, as you very well know. Something must've happened to Schum. I'll take him to the Pokemon Center."

"Nurse Joy, I need help with my Schum. I got him in a trade with a little girl in New Bark Town, and I think his brains have been addled."

"Scum? What kind of name is that?"

"Look, I have no time to discuss nomenclature. It's just that he wouldn't obey me when I tried to use him in battle."

"You know that traded Pokemon sometimes disobey their new owners, don't you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Gilfried blushed.

"I can heal him for you, but if you want outright compliance, you had better earn some more badges."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chansey!" said a portly, pink Pokemon in a wearing a nurse's apron. She brought Lugia his dinner, for he had to spend the night at the Center, since they had to treat a third-degree burn.

He looked at his reflection in his water. He saw the blank, beetle-like face of Heracross staring back at him. So that was what he had become. And his nickname was Schum, and he belonged to a Pokemon trainer named Gilfried, who had got him from a trade with a girl in New Bark Town.

Could it be the same girl he saw when he went there? But she was a Jew, and the only thing those people thought was more evil than Pokemon was trading with Gentiles. It was written in the Talmud or some other sacred text, that only in very dire situations were Jews aloud to trade with people outside their religion, and Pokemon bartering hardly counted as dire.

Lugia did not eat. He wondered if his wish had been foolish. Was he not the greatest Pokemon on Earth, the most coveted, in all seven regions, and the most free? Now he was both scum and Schum. If he could've chosen to be any Pokemon in the world, the only two things he would've desired less to be than Heracross were Magikarp and Feebas.

Nurse Joy came in, and was disappointed to see Lugia's untouched food. "Schum, you must eat!"

He shook his head.

"You've just suffered a very bad burn, and the quickest way to recover is to receive proper nourishment."

Lugia gave the same response.

"You're upset about your new trainer, aren't you? You miss the girl back in New Bark Town," Nurse Joy intuited. "You've got to move on. Us humans suffer separation, too. My cousin died last month, and I was so devastated that I couldn't work for a week. I thought it was the end. I'll never see her again, just as you'll never see your old trainer. But I got over it, and I'm back to my regular work schedule. You may never see her again. However, you have a new trainer now, and other new Pokemon friends to play with. So, why don't you eat?"

Lugia did not respond at all this time.

"I know what will cheer you up. Chansey, bring in patient #741."

The portly, pink Pokemon ran to grab a gurney from the next room, and returned a few minutes later with a Plusle who had suffered from a Body Slam by a Snorlax. Chansey placed this bed alongside Lugia's.

"Come along, Chansey, and let's leave the two together."

Plusle turned to Lugia, and began speaking in Pokegulese.

"How are you doing, Heracross? What's on your mind?"

Lugia attempted to speak, but no sound came out.

"Got traded recently, I hear? That's rather unfortunate. I myself have been through countless trades. First, Nerry from Cinnabar Island caught me in the wild, then traded me for a Weepingbell. My new owner really wanted a Numel, and the person I belonged to after that desired an Abra. My current trainer, Papau, screamed at me after I lost the battle against a Snorlax. He's threatened to trade me for a Granbull. So I know your pain."

"I'm not…Heracross," Lugia finally managed to choke out.

"Delusional, eh? If you're not a Heravross, you must be a Ditto, because you have all the distinguishing features of the blue, yellow-eyed Bug-Type."

"I was turned into a Heracross, by a wish of mine."

"I'm sorry, you must be dreaming. This is the real world, and in it, you are born one thing, and you remain that way for the rest of your life."

"I am the only Pokemon of my kind."

"Yes, and I do not have a PhD in Psychology, I'm afraid."

"You reckon that I'm lunatic? Well, if so, you have the first two letters right. I am really Lugia."

Plusle laughed, a deep chortle that felt as if they were scratching Lugia's insides. "Yeah right, you? The king of the sea? That's rich, really rich. Look, if you truly think you are Lugia, I recommend you take Zimmerin, which is guaranteed to cure any Pokemon of schizophrenia."

If Lugia had not been strapped to his bed, he would've lunged at Plusle in indignation at the Electric Pokemon's impudence.

"Look, kid, don't have a Miltank," Plusle said, noting Lugia's rage. "Your idea is preposterous. 'Murkrows don't breed Tailows,' as the saying goes. But you will have a load of trouble convincing anyone that you are Lugia."

"What if I told you a secret that only Lugia knows?"

"Like what?"

"Where the Key of the Emperor Pokemon is."

"I've never even heard of the Emperor Pokemon."

"That's because he's from a region far from here, though not Kanto, Johto, Ho'enn, or Shin'ou. He is in a perpetual slumber, and he will only awaken if a Fire-Type Pokemon swallows his key."

"This story sounds a little farfetched. Hah! Farfetch'd! Get it?" Plusle giggled obtrusively.

"I have no time for pointless banter."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep a straight face. So tell me, where is this key?"

"It is where no Fire-Pokemon would dare go, for the Emperor Pokemon hopes to sleep for all eternity. It is hidden, in a whirlpool, off the Lapatian Sea, guarded by a Luvdisc, and two Dragonair. However, even if one were to get past them, before you could reach the key, you would have to enter the Podworld. In this place, you would have to battle Lucario. Get past him, and you can reach the key. But," Lugia said, adding a final warning, "the entire wrath of the sea will be on your heels if you do manage to do this, and it is unlikely you'd be able to survive."

Plusle listened in silence, still thinking it was a legend. "And if you manage to get a Fire-Type to swallow the key, what will happen?"

"Well, the Emperor Pokemon will awaken. And then every single Pokemon in the entire world will de-evolve. All Nidoking will become Nidorino, all Blissey Chansey, and all Pikachu Pichu. Baby Pokemon will be turned into eggs. And the Emperor will destroy every Fire-Type he comes across."

"How will humans be affected?"

Lugia shuddered. "They will lose their status as the masters of the universe. Humans will be forced to live as Pokemon once did, and serve their masters, which will be Pocket Monsters themselves. They will suffer such vicissitudes that will make them grovel on their knees and beg Providence to turn them into Pokemon. For, under the Emperor, Pokemon are superior to all creatures. Homo sapiens are his cattle; and therefore they will be the cattle of the rest of us if he is awakened."

"This story makes the one about Lugia turning into a Heracross sound credible," Plusle remarked.

"Fine, don't believe me. All I can do is tell you the truth."

Nurse Joy came in. "Now is Schum ready to eat?"

Chansey pushed Plusle's gurney out of the room, who was now guffawing at the nickname he had just heard.

Lugia obliged, because even though he had not solved his problem, he had at least told somebody, and his heart felt a little lighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Gilfried came back to get Schum.

Lugia looked very glum. Before returning the Heracross to its owner, Nurse Joy spoke directly to him. "You may be happy to hear that your friend Plusle was traded successfully and is now enjoying himself in Lavender Town in the Kanto region."

This did not really cheer Lugia up, for it was strange to even have a friend in the first place. And that Plusle did not seem very amiable, albeit garrulous and loquacious. As the saying goes, "Garrulousness killed the Meowth."

Gilfried returned Schum to his Pokeball, and they went to his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a Rattata…_

St. Nicholas called all his Stantler by name…  
On Conner, on Blixen  
On Dancer, on Vixen…

And along came a Delibird  
Who delivered packages of coal cake  
To naughty boys and girls  
And unpleasant sweets  
Chocolate, candy cane, candy corn  
Cheesecake, crumplets, and apple strudel  
To all the kind children

And that's how our Christmas tradition began."

It was December now, and Lugia had been in his shameful Heracross body for seven months. He often thought of Alice Tobaky, and whether he would've been happier with her, but he doubted it.

Gilfried had three other Pokemon: a Voltorb, an Abra, and a Swampert. They were not a very cordial bunch. Abra slept about sixteen hours a day, to preserve its Psychic powers. Every time you tried to talk to Voltorb, he exploded. Swampert was in love with an Azumarill he met while boarding at Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, and tried to compose poetry in Pokegulese. This was rather difficult, though, because iambic pentameter doesn't exactly work with the rules of the language.

Lugia was even beginning to miss Plusle. He had never had this feeling before; one of yearning for another's presence. He had always been solitary, the king of the sea, guardian of strange and wavery secrets. Now, as an odious Heracross, he required companionship.

Sometimes he pitied himself. He had made a selfish wish, but life was certainly better before his transformation. Could he turn back the clock, he would never go to New Bark Town. He thought nothing could get worse than this.


	2. Plusle's Escape

**The Emperor Awakens!**

**Chapter Two**

Plusle's Escape 

Professor Crabbush was hard at work on a new invention, a type of stone that would change all the known laws of Pokemon evolution. While it was true that most stones are naturally existing, Crabbush had at his disposal some extremely rare elements, including ermium and tantalum. And combining them with a tiny chip off the other stones would surely make something spectacular.

He had just got the final piece to adhere to the surface, when his grandson, Norman, entered.

"Grandpapa, I've just returned from New Bark Town. Traded by Kadabra for a Plusle. The Nurse Joy who acted as a middleman—or middlewoman, I should say—claimed that Plusle is very bright and quick, but not to use it in battles against heavyset Pokemon like Snorlax."

"That's nice," Professor Crabbush said, though he was not looking at his grandson. He was too busy admiring the Dynamic Stone, the nomenclature he had chosen for his precious invention.

Norman noticed the object that had captured the professor's attention. "What is that?"

"It is power, it is juice, it is the stone that will change all known laws of the universe!"

"Okay, if you say so. Oh, yes. Emily phoned from Cherryroot City. She was attacked by a band of wild Mankey, and was sent to the local hospital. They took her Pokeball, which had Raikou in it."

This statement caused Crabbush to cease his observations. He was in a rage, as his gaze lifted. "Norman! What was your sister thinking? Raikou is the rarest of treasures, and there is only one in the entire world! How could she walk around with it in a Pokeball as if it were a teddy bear?"

"She was planning to use it in a tournament."

"But that would be cheating! You know, as well as I do, that you can only use _authorized _Pokemon when battling at competitions, such as in the Pokemon League. And any Pokemon that is only one of a kind—Mew, Celebi, Deoxys, Suicune, Entei, Regice, Registeel, etc.—is certainly not authorized!"

"I don't believe Emily knows that."

"I don't care what Emily does or doesn't know. She has now lost the most important Pokemon under the Crabbush name, and I will no longer recognize her as my granddaughter," he said with a flourish. Then he stormed out before Norman could attempt to dissuade him.

Norman shrugged his shoulders, and took out the Pokeball with Plusle in it to register it in his grandfather's computer, placing it on a machine with slots for Pokeballs.

The computer was still loading the data when Norman heard a scream from outside the laboratory. He could not stop the process once it had begun, and he fidgeted for a moment. But when the scream continued, he felt it his duty to go see what was wrong.

Plusle heard the sounds of feet shuffling away, and took the opportunity to come out of the Pokeball.

He saw the Dynamic Stone, unguarded and unprotected. Curious to see what its effect would be, he decided to grab it. He found some gloves to fit his tiny hands, and walked over to the stone, and lifted it.

Gloves would keep the stone from making Plusle evolve, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He was going to be the one to awaken the Emperor, and he didn't desire to suffer from doing so.

Going out of a side-door, Plusle found himself in the garden. He heard some Starly singing in the trees. He walked very carefully, not wishing to drop the stone and break it.

Eventually he came to an obstruction. It was a bush with sharp pine needles, and there was no way to circumvent it—at least none Plusle could see. He decided to plow through it, with slow and steady steps, attempting to avoid pain as much as possible.

Finally, he got through. His body was covered with blood and slashes; he felt like he had just been in a battle with a Sandshrew.

With the Dynamic Stone in his hand, he proceeded on his way. He saw an Ekans ahead, eying a Rattata that would probably be its supper. Ekans heard Plusle behind him, and turned around. Instantly, he forgot Rattata and began to chase the Electric Pokemon.

Plusle ran as fast as he could, using his Agility ability, jumping over rocks, hopping over fences, and eschewing miscellaneous items scattered around the yard. Ekans crashed into several things trying to catch his rapid quarry.

At one point, Plusle turned around. Because he was not watching where he was going, he stepped on a rake that was lying face-up. Plusle was knocked down as the Dynamic Stone flew up into the air. A bucket landed on top on Plusle, and Ekans began to pound on this barrier between him and his prey. There was no way to lift it

Then Plusle heard a cacophonous noise that sounded like a Pokemon had used Thunder. His foe hissed indignantly, and then was heard slithering away. However, the sound of yet another Electric attack, probably Zap Cannon, was made. Plusle listened as giant hands grabbed the bucket rim, and pulled it away.

The creature before our hero was a deep shade of orange, with protuberant eyes, a zigzaggy tail, and sharp, pointed ears. It looked like every common Raichu, except that there was something creepy about it. Its feet, for instance, were shaped like ovals. And its nose was more like a shrew's; it was stretched out for two feet.

"Hello," Plusle greeted his rescuer. He gazed about, and saw that Ekans was paralyzed.

Raichu, or whatever it was, just stared. It appeared to be desirous of speech, but something was wrong.

Just then, Norman entered the garden, and saw the freaky Pokemon. "What on earth is that?" he wondered. Then he noticed Plusle.

"How did you get out here? I thought I left you in Grandpapa's lab," he said, as he advanced toward Plusle.

Raichu became protective, attacking Norman with Thunderpunch, slamming its electrified fists into Norman's chest.

"What? Pokemon aren't supposed to attack people! Something is very wrong."

Norman's assailant then used Thunder Wave, paralyzing him. Raichu went over to Plusle, picked him up, and then did something no Raichu had ever done before: it flew up into the air as gracefully as a Tailow.

Plusle fainted when he saw himself rise toward the sky.

When Plusle came to, he found himself strapped to a bed. Before him stood a purple, feminine Pokemon of a Psychic nature.

"Jynx! The last thing I remember was rising off the ground…"

"You caused quite a sensation," she intoned.

"Where am I?"

"I think it's you who owe us an explanation, not the other way around. Norman informed us Pokemon—me and Beedrill over there," Jynx said, pointing to a bug Pokemon that was buzzing eighteen feet away, "that you were being registered by our master's computer, and you just scampered off of your own volition. Do you agree with this account?"

"Yes."

"Pokemon don't just leave their Pokeballs without permission. What makes you so obstinate that gives you the right to do so?"

"None of your beeswax."

Beedrill grew indignant at this expression, and came closer to inject Plusle with its Poison Sting.

"Hold off, Beedrill. If you hurt him, he'll never give us answers," Jynx said, and the bug Pokemon was placated. "Now, what were you doing, running off with Crabbush's Dynamic Stone?"

"I was curious."

"Yes, and curiosity killed the Glameow. But, do you know what you have unleashed?"

"No."

"The Dynamic Stone you dashed off with has created a monster!"

"Well, duh! We're Pocket Monsters, aren't we?"

"No, I mean a real monstrous Pokemon…"

After Plusle had fainted, Crabbush saw a flying Raichu in the sky, and he sent Gligar out to stop it.

Even though Gligar sneaked up behind the mouse Pokemon, Raichu had extrasensory perception. It used Thunderbolt.

"Hah! That won't work on Gligar; he's Ground-type," Crabbush mused. However, he was woefully wrong.

Gligar writhed in agony as Raichu's attack surged through him. He then came tumbling down.

Crabbush was stunned. Everything he knew about Pokemon was failing him. Raichu can't fly; Electric attacks don't affect the Ground-type. "Does this freak of nature have any weakness whatsoever?" he wondered.

"Mantine, go!" Crabbush called. The sting ray awaited his orders. "Try to attack Raichu with Bubblebeam!"

The Pokemon had no choice but to obey, even though he knew it was folly for a Water-type to attack an Electric.

Again, Raichu knew beforehand what was coming. Its Thunder hit Mantine with its full force, causing that Pokemon to fall dismally to the ground.

Now Raichu was infuriated. It spotted its assailant, as Professor Crabbush appeared to be in its eyes. Down it came, with Plusly unconscious. The Raichu looked at the professor with the utmost loathing. It was going to attack….Crabbush would die.

From the sky was heard the whistle of a distant bird, coming nearer and nearer at the speed of light squared. Before Raichu could launch its attack, Crabbush saw a beautiful white bird with black markings and handsome eyes.

"Lugia," he whispered.

Lugia used Psychic, causing mind waves to enter Raichu's ear. The Electric Pokemon could not see anymore, and it presently fainted.

Crabbush thanked the beast of the sea, who left as quickly as it had come. He then went over to examine the awkward Raichu, whose only known weakness was the Psychic-type. He noted the oval feet and long nose, unseen in any Raichu ever described.

He carried the Raichu to his lab, as well as the Plusle. Before he took notice of anything, one of his Aides came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're conducting research, Professor, but there's been a mishap."

"What sort of mishap?"

"Your grandson has been paralyzed."

"No! Where?"

"In the garden. He has been unable to speak a word and scream for help, and so he was just discovered a moment ago."

Crabbush went over to his shelf, taking from it a round fruit of a red hue. "Here; this is a Paralyzecureberry. I've never used it on humans before, but I assume that it will work. If Norman is healed, tell him to see me at once."

The Aide nodded, took the Paralyzecureberry, and left.

Crabbush then proceeded to use his tools and give Raichu a thorough examination, when he heard a beeping sound behind him. He went after the source, and discovered to his dismay that his computer was in the process of registering a Pokemon, which apparently was nowhere to be found. All Crabbush saw was an empty Pokeball in the machine.

He turned around, and then suffered from a spell of shock. The Dynamic Stone was missing! All his hours of hard work, wasted. He felt like screaming, but decided it would be far more propitious to just focus on Raichu.

Norman came in, with a heavy swagger, as if he had been consuming deleterious liquids.

"Grandson, did you incautiously leave the registration machine up and running, by any chance?"

"Yes, grandfather, but it was because I heard a scream."

"What Pokemon was in the unattended Pokeball?"

"Plusle."

Then Crabbush put two and two together.

Plusle listened with unvarying interest. "Lugia?" he said to himself, when Jynx told him about the appearance of that legendary Pokemon. "Then that Heracross was lying. But I've come too far to believe everything he said was untrue. I hate humans, and I'm going to awaken the Emperor Pokemon and destroy them by making them slaves!"

When Jynx had finished her tale, she became inquisitive again. "Were you trying to run away?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, I was."

"Why? When you have such a great trainer as Norman Crabbush…"

"First off, I don't know my current trainer, so I can't judge for myself that he's great. Secondly, I would not care if he were Lt. Surge; I would still run away."

"That's a terrible analogy. Lt. Surge is a cruel master, who only cares about winning. Norman is a loving, stalwart individual who will treat you with the respect you deserve."

"I lost my trust in humans a long time ago," Plusle said, quietly. "They just want to trade you with someone else, then that person wants to trade you, and you keep on getting passed about like a baton. I'm not a cheerleader's plaything! I deserve some respect, but all people want to is get rid of me."

"Norman's not like that."

"He had no qualms about trading his Slakoth for me. How do I know he won't do the same again."

"Give him time; you'll grow to like him."

"I don't have time! I've got a job to do, and only I possess the knowledge to do so."

"What is this arcane knowledge that you stealthily harbor in your mind?"

"I'm not disclosing it, and no power of persuasion on your part can induce me to change my mind," Plusle said.

"Ah, but I don't use persuasion," Jynx said. She handed Plusle a glass of blue Kool-Aid, which he drank avariciously. "I use Veritaserum!"

Plusle desired to eject the liquid he had just quaffed, but it was not possible. The potion was acting on his veins.

"Now, what were you trying to do, by escaping from your Pokeball?"

The Electric Pokemon began to tell his story in a toneless voice. He told Jynx about all the spiteful trainers who had bartered him as if he were scrap metal. He related the encounter with the Heracross who believed himself to have once been Lugia. Then he told her about the legend of the Emperor Pokemon, that a Fire-type must swallow the key in order to awaken him, and that humans would become slaves of Pocket Monsters. He informed her that he desired to go to the Lapatian Sea, fetch the key, and feed it to a Fire-type.

Jynx mulled over the story for a few moments, then said, "Hah! From what you're telling me, my friend Plusle, I surmise that the Emperor Pokemon is a Dragon-type. Ice are superior to Dragons, and since I am half Ice-type, I must be superior to the Emperor. And when he comes, what is to stop me from using Blizzard and freezing him? What will you think of your Emperor then, hmmm? Supposing that he actually exists, that is."

Even though he had been under the influence of Veritaserum, Plusle had managed to hide one significant thing about the Emperor's awakening: that is, the fact about the Pokemon everywhere de-evolving. Nothing would happen to Plusle, of course, because he was not an evolved Pokemon, and he could not evolve if he wanted to. But Jynx would become a Smoochum. There is no way a Smoochum could take on an all-powerful dragon. And, supposing the Emperor was a Dragon. Perhaps his other type was Steel, which would obviate all possibilities of Ice being strong against him. So, Jynx's claim was very fallacious.

"The master will be very interested in this information," Jynx said maliciously. "What is more, you will not be given much freedom, for fear that you will attempt to run away again. We can't have that happening now, can we?" She turned to Beedrill. "You watch over him, which I go speak to the Professor."

Beedrill gave a sign of assent, and then Jynx glided out of the room.

Despair overcame Plusle. If his liberty was jeopardized, then he might never be able to awaken the Emperor Pokemon. And if he couldn't do it, who would?

Quite suddenly, he realized that there was something in his left palm. Holding it close to his eye, Plusle discovered that it was a shard from the Dynamic Stone. It must've broken off when the stone flew out of his hands.

He tossed the shard up in the air, just to play with it, and brought his tail round to send it back skyward. However, it stuck there, and the end of his tail turned green.

Jynx was communicating with Crabbush by computer. She could not speak English, but she could write it. She was just informing him about the Fire-type stipulation, when he heard a cacophonous noise behind him. Turning round, he saw that the rogue Raichu had dug a hole in the middle of his lab floor. He dashed to the hole, and peered inside. Raichu was gone!

Reseating himself before his computer, he sent Jynx a message, "Alert! Raichu has gotten loose. Return to Plusle immediately and make sure everything there is as you left it."

Jynx complied, but when she got there, all she saw was a frenetic Beedrill, and a broken window.

Beedrill was pointing out the window and making gestures. Jynx glided towards it, looking up. She could just make out the silhouettes of Raichu and Plusle. She tried to use Psywave, but her target was too far away.

Jynx was forced to stay in her Pokeball for a week as punishment.


End file.
